


Claw & Sword Bakery

by TeacupFun



Series: Claw & Sword Bakery [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupFun/pseuds/TeacupFun
Summary: This story is about Catra and Adora(She-ra), from Catra's point of view, opening a bakery on the border of The Horde and The Kingdom, but Adora has to go on a mission with her friends on the day of the bakery opening, Oh No!What will happen? Will their relationship be ruined? Will they never love each other ever again???I was trying to make this intro sound ridiculous, I hope it was! ;p
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Claw & Sword Bakery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199063
Kudos: 5





	Claw & Sword Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar errors and the misspelling of some of the stuff in this story, I have dyslexia, so I have a hard time spelling and writing, but if you find any mistakes please let me know in the comments.

Catra held Adora’s hand hoping that she could hold it forever, but Adora had to go and save the world again.  
Catra knew that her 3 year long wife would have to do it again at some point, but did it have to be now. They were going to be the first princess couple to open up a bakery on the border of The Horde and The Kingdom and they were going to open up on the 27th of March. But her wife had to go on a mission with Glimmer and Bow like they did before, not to fight The Horde, but to go and make more peace treaties between the two kingdoms. With Scorpia reclaiming the land of her family, she became the ruler, but she didn’t like the title, so she just went with Conveyer of Importance. Catra was happy for Scorpia, Glimmer, and Bow, but did Adora have to leave so soon? Catra felt like she had just got her back and was wanting to open the bakery together, she wanted to be a good type of selfish but she also knew that it was for the greater good of the world, so she sat in their home and waited for Adora at their table in the kitchen and started to drink her coffee.  
After an hour, she had accidentally, out of her being nervous, scratched her leg with her claws and it started to bleed, so she got up with a towel pressed against it and started to walk towards the med kit cabinet and started to clean and bandage it up. She had sat back down when she saw Adora wiping the sleepiness away from her eyes.  
“Hey Adora.” Catra said with a wince at the end as the residue of cleaning alcohol was drying.  
“Hey Catra. How are yo- hey! What happened to your leg?” Adora said with sudden stress in her voice.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got nervous about your mission and I am worried that I might have to open the bakery by myself.”  
“Oh right. That's tomorrow, right?”  
“Yep, and I think I’ll have to do it by myself, cause you have to do your mission, and I gotta get the bakery ready and make sure that the place looks good and that the baked goods are ready for me to just real quick heat them up.”  
“Well, I will be able to make sure that I am there, at the bakery, before it closes and I will make sure that I can help, okay?”  
“Okay. Now, can you help me please?”  
“Yep.”  
Then Adora healed Catra and started to make tea.


End file.
